Raster image processing (RIP) is a process of translating digital instructions as to how a print job is to be printed to create raster bits, also known as a bitmap. The digital instructions may be expressed in a number of various languages and formats, including but not limited to HPGL/2 (Hewlett-Packard Graphics Language 2), PostScript, PDF (Portable Document Format), JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group standard), TIFF (Tagged Image File Format), PCL3 (Printer Command Language 3) and PCL 6 (Printer Command Language 6). In some situations, the instructions can be in the form of a bitmap of higher or lower resolution than is optimal for a particular print engine. The bitmap that is the output of a RIP event can be sent to a print engine, which will interpret the bitmap to determine where and how to deposit an ink, toner, or another marking agent upon a media to form an image.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.